dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes Coalition Villains
This is list of every villains that the Heroes Coalitions had encountered so far. THE DARK FORCES The Dark Forces ''' not much known about this group but it's confirmed that they're enemies with the Heroes Coalition. Often causing trouble from one world to another. They had no specified goal rather causing havoc. '''List of Dark Forces Members Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins * Matthew Patel * Lucas Lee * Howard Weinerman * Grad the Speed Demon Summoner's Entourage * The Summoner (Leader) * Lucas Lee * Normal * Flying * Bug * Neinhart * Gerry Genius (Deceased) * Mahiru Shimokamiyama (Neutralized) Miyamoto Faction * Shinsuke Miyamoto (Leader) * Flirtare * Squall Muesel * Madoka "M" Orimura * Autumn * Arisu Nightmare * Matthew Patel * Howard Weinerman * Fugil Arcadia Others * The Emotionless - are creatures created by the Summoner by torturing many human souls. It's primary appearance is similar to a dinosaur with white skin, black beaded eyes and has no mouth. It also takes the form of a dragon, a pterodactyl, a Neuroi, mammoths, robots and etc. However as of lately, some Emotionless had taken the form of human hybrid appearance of Prehistoric creatures and appears to act to their own accord, serving no one. * The Nightmares - are mysterious creatures created by Arisu Nightmare. Like it's namesake, each Nightmare takes on nightmarish forms of various crudely drawn creatures such as spiders, stick figures and a lot more. Not much known about this creature especially of how they were created but they turn to dust. Unlike the Emotionless, the Nightmares are not easily manipulated as they are all connected to Arisu herself. THE LANTERN FAMILLIA The Lantern Familia '''is a mysterious backwoods cult whom's goal is collecting negative emotions and used it to revive the long asleep witch known as Lady Adele, claiming that once the witch awakens, she can burn the worlds, the universe and dimensions into ashes. Completely diabolic, cruel, psychotic and egomaniac. The Famillia will do anything and everything, no matter how evil, no matter who they hurt, just to achieve their goals. '''List of Lantern Familia Members * Green Lantern (Leader) * Skyroar Rampage * Horn Sable THE TOY FACTORY The Toy Factory '''are a group of troublemakers originally residing in Jump City. Each members are dressed as different kinds of toys such as dolls, toy soldiers and marionettes. However, it turns out that they were originally toys that were brought to life. Their goal was to get revenge towards kids and adults that abandoned them. Their current status is unknown. '''List of Toy Factory Members * Andy the Ragdoll (Leader) * Jack-in-the-Box * Teddie * Alexander OTHER VILLAINS This is a list of villains that made an appearance throughout the Heroes Coalition stories. * Karasu (Missing) * Mayaka Takehara (Deceased) * Kenzo (Arrested) * Gizmo * Mammoth * See-More * Billy Numerous * Wyd Wykkyd * Rock * Poison * Fistrick * Daxuz (Arrested) * Bobo the Smart (Arrested) * Ragreed Forus (Arrested) * Frederick Sullivan (Arrested) * Ryan Satin Category:Villains